1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal for simply selecting one of menus in multitasking operation and displaying the selected menu as an entire image on a screen in consideration of user convenience, and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal (portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal is portable or not. The mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal that can be directly carried around and a vehicle mount terminal.
According to diversification of functions, the terminals are implemented in the form of multimedia players having complex functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, etc. In order to support or increase the functions of the terminals, modifications of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminals may be taken into consideration.
Recently, users increasingly want to simultaneously use one or more supplementary functions in a terminal. For example, users tend to want to read a document or send a text message while enjoying music. To satisfy the desire, the number of terminals including a multitasking function increases, and a method for allowing users to conveniently use the multitasking function is required. In particular, a method for minimizing a key input or a menu manipulation while performing multitasking to allow simply selecting one of menus in the multitasking operation.